Disrupted Monotony
by Mujaki no Tsubasa
Summary: Byakuran pays Spanner a visit Byakuran/Shouichi, implied Spanner/Shouichi. Shounen-ai


**Disrupted Monotony**

Author: Mujaki no Tsubasa

Rating: PG

* * *

Tinker, tinker, tinker.

Steam hisses.

Clogwheels turn.

Hammers fall.

And Byakuran looks around the room in mild distaste.

The sweet in his mouth starts to melt into a delightfully delicious solution and he swallows, fingers tapping the bag in his hands. Eyes lazily scan the white-washed room and the metal parts and the colored wires and the incomplete Moscas and the mechanic busying himself with something on the computer.

He makes no noise as he sits there, just looking and observing.

A squeak and the chair turns, then Spanner looks at him with curious, inquisitive little pupils.

"Commander, what can I help you with?"

He waves it away with a smile, reaching for another marshmallow inside the rapidly emptying bag.

"No, no. I'm just- Ah, _observing_."

Spanner stares at him, a corner of his eyebrow arches with a slight curve, and his jaws clench just a little bit around that lollipop between those lips.

"There isn't much to see, sir."

Now, does Byakuran hear contempt in that tone?

"That's ridiculous." He laughs a twinkling, ringing sound where threat is barely guised under false cheeriness. "The work of a technician of _Shou-chan_'s level can never be belittled!"

Those eyes of the mechanic twitched in a blink of an eye before returning back to normal.

"I am nowhere near Irie-san's caliber, commander."

Aha, now there's some ice to the drink.

Byakuran merely sits there, eyes still laughing and lips still smiling and Spanner can already hear the words in that hypnotic voice - _Whatever you say, whatever you say._

The chair squeaks again as Spanner returns to the monitor screen, fingers hitting keys and toc toc toc and the dark screen blinks in white binary. The CPU breathes in mechanical, raspy sounds under the desk and it blends away with the whirring of motors.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

A tune comes from his lips as tongue swirls around the marshmallow and his phone rings loud in the monotonous silence.

"Good morning, Shou-chan. Up already?" He purrs into the speaker and Spanner's back stiffens.

"Aa, just walking around, you know." Lips pursed. "Wandered my way down to Spanner-_kun_'s workshop. It's pretty interesting."

The sound of the keys gets just a little bit heavier, the pace a little bit more impatient and the air around the mechanic turns just a bit more like ice.

"No, no. You stay in bed, we were up late last night after all."

Temporary pause. Then continuation.

"Maa, whatever you say, Shou-chan." A flip and the tone goes dead. The mechanic says nothing.

A glance at the digital watch on his wrist - _Twelve past Eleven, twenty-three seconds._

The disrupted tune starts up again, squeezing past white teeth and sugared lips and drifting along the metallic air. Byakuran leans back against the stiff back of the chair, eyes once again sweep across the room, patiently waiting.

Waiting.

The screen on his watch blinks_ Eighteen past Eleven, forty-one seconds_ and the door slides open, red mop of hair emerges and Shouichi almost-stumbles into the room, glasses lopsided and breathing just a bit out of sync.

A hand raised and Byakuran flashes his subordinate a cheerful smile, feeling Spanner turn behind his back. "Why Shou-chan, I thought I told you to stay in bed." Teeth sink into the porous surface of the soft candy, and Shouichi's cheeks flush. "And you got here awfully fast... It took me fifteen minutes to navigate down here." Eyes pierce past glasses and twinkles in frightened pupils.

"I..." The White Spell Rosa Squad leader stammers, pushing the frames of his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "... I occasionally come to check on the Moscas, so I'm more familiar with the way around here." Amber eyes dart nervously towards the mechanic and Byakuran chuckles.

"Well, don't let me disturb you two then." He speaks in a sing-song little tone, legs pushing the wheels of the chair to a side and making way on the littered floor. Shouichi looks distressed. "N-No! You're never a disturbance, Byakuran-san."

The chuckle gets louder and Byakuran waves it off. "You're too polite, Shou-chan."

The red head's throat moves as he swallows. "I-If you'd excuse me then, Byakuran-san." That small back bends foward into a bow and legs shuffle past fallen nails and scrap metal and tangled cords in a well-practiced pathway.

_Step. Dodge._

_Dodge. Step. Dodge._

Terminology goes past Byakuran's mind as Shouichi and Spanner converse in java and hexadecimals and technical nouns and Byakuran doesn't understand a thing. But he sits there, an amused expression on his face as he watches.

The marshmallow presses against the side of his cheek and Byakuran chews.

_Shuffle. Creak. Shuffle._

Paper emerges in stacks from the printer in the corner and Shouichi scoops them all up, giving the mechanic a nod and half-runs back to Byakuran's side, hint of flush still present on pale cheeks.

"Why are you here, Byakuran-san?" Mutter, mutter, and Shouichi looks at him with a searching gaze, tints of curiosity and shades of anxiety incompletely hidden. Byakuran smiles.

"I can't be here?" Question vibrates in the air, bouncing off the walls and echoing in waves.

"O-Of course you have the right to be here, Byakuran-san!" The nervous tone of his favorite Squad Leader is just too cute, and Byakuran's smile widens. "I-It's just... odd for you to be here, is all."

"Aa, I got curious." Chin rests on cupped palm and oddly colored eyes glance at the back of wrinkled overalls.

"Because you were _moaning_ something like his name in your sleep last night, Shou-chan." Lips tighten on white teeth and bright smile turns cold.

The silence is almost stiffening as Shouichi freezes and Spanner turns to stone at his desk. Leafs of paper scatter on the ground like wilted petals.

He watches in amusement as the red-haired man goes pale, fingers almost twitching as they hold on to the documents and graphs.

"But of course, I could have been mistaken!" He laughs, tossing another marshmallow into sweetened orifice and the smile returns. "Why are you so scared, Shou-chan?" A hand reaches and tugs at Shouichi's white top, pulling him stumbling on to Byakuran's lap, papers falling at his feet.

An eye turns to Spanner as lips descend on messy red locks and Shouichi's face buries in his chest.

"There, there." Hand pats smaller back and Shouichi grips at the front of his shirt. "You act like I'm going to kill you, Shou-chan. Relax" He coos, voice dripping with honey and molasses and sugar and poisonous thorns behind sweet veil and lips trail to Shouichi's reddened ear to nip on soft ear lobe.

The body shudders in Byakuran's hold and he smirks.

Spanner resumes his typing and writing and the machines start their rhythmic little noises.

And the room falls once more into monotonous silence.


End file.
